Siege Wars: Eve of Battle
Siege Wars: Eve of Battle was a Siege Event in Grand Sphere and is the sixteenth event of the game. It was preceded by The Christmas Crooks and was followed by Gift Rush. You were able to access this event in the Town Square. It started after maintenance on December 25, 2015 and ended on January 7, 2016 at 2:00 AM PDT/PST. New Units The following units were introduced alongside this event on December 25, 2015: The following units were introduced alongside this event on January 1, 2016: Grades Max Grade Rewards can be obtained after the event has ended on 1/7 at 2:00 am PDT/PST. A player can confirm their current Grade on the Event page. Event Details Stated in-game In this event, players will launch attack on opponent forts to gain points and aim for Max Grade. Obtain Limited Event Units and other prizes as Max Grade Rewards and Challenge Rewards. Points can be gained by attacking enemy forts and breaching their defenses. Points will be lost when a player loses to an enemy attack. 'Defending Your Fort' A fort is made of three sections; "Wall 1", "Wall 2", and the "Base". Players will protect their fort from enemy forces. A player will lose points when defeated by an enemy's troops. A player will have successfully protected their fort so long as their Base has not been breached. However, points will still be lost after Wall 1 and Wall 2's defenses have been defeated. Each fort has its own Defense. Each time a player's fort is attacked, its Defense will weaken. Depending on the amount of Defense a fort has, units stationed within can receive status bonuses or status penalties. A fort's Defense can be repaired by spending Luna. The amount of Luna required to repair a fort's Defense varies based on a player's Grade and remaining Defense. 'Attacking an Enemy Fort' Tap "Advance" on the Event page to move to an opponent's fort. Players may "Change" their strategy and move to a different fort. Luna is required to Change to a different opponent's fort. The amount of Luna required to Change varies based on a player's Grade. Tap "Attack" when advancing to begin battle with an opponent's defensive troops. When attacking an opponent's fort, three battles will occur. The Wall 1 Battle, the Wall 2 Battle, and the Final Battle. Damage taken during a battle will carry over to the next battle. SP accrued during a battle will not carry over to the next battle. Players may "Retreat" during the intermission between battles. Should a player choose to Retreat, the battle will end. Points will be received so long as an opponent's defensive troops have been defeated. 'Enemy Spies' Enemy Spies may infiltrate a player's base when they have not engaged in battle for a long period of time. Should this occur, a player's fort may lose Defense and points they have accrued. When a Spy infiltrates a player's base, it is recommended they hurry to attack an opponent's fort, achieve a Total Victory, and force the Spies to retreat. A fort's Defense and lost points will not be regained after a Spy has retreated. 'Defensive/Attack Parties' '♦Defensive Parties' Three different defensive parties are necessary to protect Wall 1, Wall 2, and the Base. A total of 4 units can be stationed at each area of a fort. units that have already been placed at a certain area cannot be moved to another. There is no cost imitation on the units a player adds to a defensive party. Defensive parties will be created automatically after the event has started. Units used in defensive parties cannot be sold or used as Enhancers while they are deployed. ★ Use the "Auto" function when unsure of which units to place into defensive parties. Units will be placed from highest HP to lowest HP starting from the Base of a fort. '♦Attack Parties' Attack parties are parties formed to attack an opponent's fort. It is recommended to check an opponent's fort before forming a party. Once a player's attack party has engaged in battle, the party cannot be changed. 'Event Bonuses' The following units will receive ATK and HP bonuses during "Siege Wars: Eve of Battle": '♦ATK & HP X 2 Bonus' '♦ATK & HP X 1.5 Bonus' 5★ Meridia, Fate Changer, 5★ Erika, Maiden of Longing, 5★ Lucca, Patron of Spirits may be obtained from the currently available "Kimono DX Set". 5★ Leona, holy Dance, 4★ Bana, Mind of Forest, 4★ Mavelle, Bringer of Light may be obtained from the "New Year Step Up Scout" starting from 1/1. Bonuses will be applied to both Attack and Defensive Parties. Bonuses for the above units will remain even after evolving. 'Sphere Shards' Various Sphere Shards can be obtained by attacking an opponent. Obtainable Sphere Shards can be confirmed from the opponent's fort page. A total of 999 of each variety of Sphere Shard can be in a player's possession at one time. Sphere Shards obtained after this limitation has been exceeded will be automatically discarded. Sphere Shards may be set during battle and used for one turn just like regular Spheres. Sphere Shards cannot be set when all Sphere nodes are already filled. 'Retaliation' After being attacked by an opponent, players have the ability to "Retaliate" against said opponent's fort. Players may only Retaliate against each opponent once. 'Grades' All players participating in this event will receive a Grade. Grades are ranked from lowest to highest in the order of : Bronze III, Bronze II, Bronze I, Silver III, Silver II, Silver I, Gold II, Gold II, Gold I. As players obtain points, their Grades will rise . Should a player lose points due to an enemy attack, said player may lose a Grade (Grade Down). A player may obtain a total of 40,000 points. Points obtained after this limitation has been exceeded will be automatically discarded. A player's current Grade will be displayed on the top of the Event page. Each player's starting Grade will be set at Bronze III. 'Event Rewards' Two variations of Event Rewards can be obtained; Challenge Rewards and Daily Challenge Rewards. Complete the required conditions to receive Challenge Rewards. Complete the required Conditions every day of the event between 4:00 am to 3:59 am PDT/PST of the next day to receive Daily Challenge Rewards. The previous day's Daily Challenge Rewards will be reset after 43;00 a PDT/PST of the next day. Challenge Rewards can be received on the Rewards page and will be sent o a player's Inbox. Challenge Rewards can be confirmed by accessing the Rewards page and the Challenge Rewards page. External Links * Reddit Discussion Thread Category:Events Category:Siege Event